Smile
by Anna-Hime
Summary: Destiny Island's gang are up to something, and Kairi has no idea, yet notices strange things. Other than Sora's overconfident Attitude, Kairi finds herself smiling in any situation. Short drabble sk


**Title:** Smile

**Author:** Yukiness: Stacy

**Fanfiction**: Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing:** Sora/Kairi

**Summary:** Kairi notices Sora's over-confidence, but it amuses her. The gang have something up their sleeves, and Sora has a big part in it.

**Disclaimer:** Why can't I own Square-Enix? Because I don't have the money to…I also don't own that song the awesome Robbie Hart (Adam Sandler) wrote in Wedding Singer.

**A/N:** Extremely big update! But...this is a quick drabble I've always wanted to type up for a long while. School is definitely catching up to me, and mayeb I'll have some time to make more of these awesome drabbles. This is definitely not one of my best, but I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy :3 Stacy

* * *

_'Behind every smile, there's a person inside, who cries…laughs…and pretty much does everything else.'_ Thought the 15 year old redhead, who sat on the regular hill Riku usually sat when he was thoughtful. Today was her turn. 

"Hey Kairi!" Kairi looked to her down, where she found her two best friends throwing a ball at each other. The sun was starting to set, and it was almost time to go home. She smiled at both Sora and Riku, and looked back towards the sun.

There was slight talking between Sora and Riku, but Kairi couldn't exactly make out the words, because of the rustling of the leaves. She didn't exactly care about the conversation,

_'It's probably just boy talk,'_ she thought.

It was getting darker into the night and Selphie had prepared the daily bonfire they have on weekends. She walked down to the fire where The gang was there, making their regular jokes, and things about what went on in school the past week,

"We should cut school the whole day to have fun in that new amusement park that opened!"

"Can't." replied Riku, "I'm working again." Everybody sighed, and expected to Sora say that he couldn't,

"When is it? I'm game!" he replied happily. He glanced at Kairi, who sat on a log next to Selphie,

"So what about you?" asked Selphie smiling. Kairi couldn't help but notice that Sora was giving her glances.

"Of course!" Selphie looked to her other side, where Tidus sat there absent-mindedly. She hugged his arm towards her, "Tidus is my date!" Sora's eyes widened at Selphie's comment,

"Since when are dates supposed to happen?" Selphie giggled and nodded.

"Of course! What's the fun of Amusement parks then?" Kairi sighed,

"Selphie just wants an excuse to make us go together, Sora." Kairi said with a grin. Kairi noticed Sora's blushing throughout the burning fire across them, and Riku patted Sora's shoulder, "Well, good luck with that my friend. Now, I have to go home." Riku waved everyone goodbye and walked home, leaving all of his friends behind. Kairi's eyebrows scrunched together when she spotted Riku give Sora a slight nudge, as if reminding him of something before he left.

"Well, I already told Wakka…" said Selphie, still hugging Tidus's arm, "He's taking his girlfriend. But we have to go too! Cleaning early tomorrow!" Kairi's confusion grew larger as she noticed Tidus slightly kick Sora as if he was reminding him of something, and Selphie giving him a wink.

_'Am I supposed to notice any of this?'_ she thought. She spotted Sora's sort of talking to himself, and she walked over to him, now that they were the only two people in the island.

"So was making us a date sort of a plan between them?"

"Maybe." He said, in a rather cocky voice. His voice and attitude changed over the years, making him over confident and independent. Kairi admired that too much, that it somehow turned into something more that she promised never to admit.

Sora did look confident, and seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he somehow couldn't. Kairi felt silly enough to make an outburst.

"I thought you were about to say something, or maybe you don't have a confidence boost?" Sora grinned.

"I like you." Kairi giggled and wavered her hand at him, "I know you do."

"You want me to show you?" Kairi suddenly stopped grinning. Her heart made a quick spin, and her stomach slightly churned. Sora was now close enough to kiss her, and now she wanted nothing more but his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, and felt a kiss on her cheek, "Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"I want to sing something."

"You sing?"

"I think so…" Sora looked around and shrugged,

"Let's hear it then." She said, smiling. Sora cleared his throat and lifted his index finger at Kairi and pulled out a small acoustic guitar he was hiding somewhere behind him. Kairi's couldn't help but smile. Sora cleared his throat once more, and started with a few strums before he started his song:

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you_

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you_

_I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold_

_Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control_

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you."_

"Can I kiss you now?" asked Kairi, with her eyes glistening in disbelief.

"Just smile." Replied Sora.


End file.
